Christmas Reflections
by ad544
Summary: Happy holidays! A Christmas story filled with couples voicing their love and looking back on the events that brought them to this wonderful time of year. StacyRandy,TrishDave,ChristyJohn.


Disclaimer: Nothing that I have written belongs to me. The characters are all property of the WWE. 

_:sigh: There's to time like the holidays to put out a Christmasy one-shot. I've had the urge to write something short 2 take a break from UT for a while now. I've almost finished chap 7, I just gotta work out some kinks and figure out what I'm gonna do with the ending. BTW I am **pissed** they let Christy go, but I wont stop writing about her cuz she's really awesome and I love her. Just a warning: this story has **no** purpose, just a little something sweet 4 the holidays. There's no real sex in this story, but it is rated for some sexual references and language. I love the pairings too much to ever let em go lol. Enough of my rambling tho: p Enjoy and review: )_

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa-la-la-la-la la-la…damn it!"

Stacy Keibler stood up to her full height as she glared at the cookie that refused to be decorated. Every other cookie had been coated with white frosting and a red bow, but _this_ one didn't seem to want a bow.

Determined not to let anything ruin her good mood, she shrugged and popped the cookie in her mouth. No one would ever know now.

Setting down the tube of red frosting, she placed the last of the cookies on the already brimming tray. She might not be the best cook, but if they didn't eat every single one of these cookies, she wouldn't hesitate to give them all a good, hard slap. She had been working her ass of ever since she had decided to throw a small Christmas get together, and she wanted to make sure her efforts weren't underappreciated.

"Randy, will you come over here and put these cookies on the green table?" Her question was met by a loud groan and a bored looking young man eventually appeared in the doorway.

"Babe, when you volunteered to throw this party, I wasn't aware I had to work too."

Stacy rolled her eyes and gave him a smug smile. "But you love me so you'll do it, right?" She gave him a pleading look, knowing full well he would jump off a bridge for her if she asked him nicely enough.

"Next time you decide to play homemaker you have to dress in a little maids outfit," he grumbled, walking to the plate of cookies and taking them carelessly in one hand.

"Don't drop them!" cried Stacy.

Randy eyes glinted playfully as he pretended to lose his hold on the tray. "Oh no! They used to call me butterfingers in high school!"

"Randy!" Stacy walked closely behind him as he made his way to the table laden with candy canes and ruby red punch. He finally set them down in the middle of a basket of sweet bread and a bowl of toasted nuts only to be smacked on the arm.

"Hey! Is this your way of thanking me?" he protested.

"This is no time to play games, they're gonna be here any second and I want to prove to everyone I can cook," said Stacy as she smoothed the stubborn wrinkles out of the long tablecloth. She squealed in surprise as Randy wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck, planting a light kiss on her collarbone.

"So we shouldn't tell them you bought the pie and turkey?"

Stacy let out a sweet laugh as she twisted herself out of his grasp. "That'll be our little secret."

Randy shook his head as she turned back to make minor, meaningless in his eyes, adjustments to the table. He didn't understand why she insisted on having a table with sweets and another with appetizers. He thought it would have been a lot easier if they just put all the food in one place, but Stacy thought spreading it out would be more "elegant". Randy doubted the guys would notice the _elegance_ when they were shoving the food in their mouths, but he decided to let her have her way.

Randy's eyes followed her lean form as she took a white napkin in her hand and proceeded to fold it for the hundredth time. He had been doing a lot of that lately, letting her have her way. He wasn't sure when the change had happened. For as long as he remembered, he had always been about him and his needs. His way or the highway, as he would always say. But that changed when the leggy diva first stepped into his life. He could still remember the first time he had seen her. She had been talking with her then boyfriend Scott Steiner, and it looked like they were arguing. He had been ready to come to her rescue when she had shoved past him muttering something about swearing off guys forever.

Randy's lips twinged in amusement as Stacy stamped her foot in frustration. She took a deep breath as she calmly took the napkin in her hand again and attempted to refold it. Her lips formed the small pout he had grown all too accustomed to. He thought it was the most adorable thing about her. Her pout had been the first thing he ever noticed when he finally talked to her face to face. She was mad because Scott had ditched her to go out with his friends and she had no ride to the hotel. He had offered her one and she had accepted reluctantly. No doubt she had heard the rumors about him. How he loved them and left them. More emphasis on the "leaving them" part. But it didn't matter, Randy Orton was a pro at charming the panties off a lady and he was sure by the time they got to the hotel she would be eager to go up to his room. Boy was he wrong.

Before Randy even opened his mouth, she had told him to shut up. He had been taken aback by the harsh words coming from such a seemingly sweet girl, but she had continued and told him all the things she had heard about him. For the first time in his life, Randy had felt ashamed. He didn't know how she had been able to make him feel like this, especially since he had never done anything to her. But she had almost blown his mind when they reached the hotel and she had planted a feather light kiss on his lips. She had slipped away to leave him wondering what the hell that was all about, and the games had begun.

For the longest time, Stacy coyly avoided him, always making sure to be around Scott or one of the other divas. But finally one day he caught her alone. She was hunched over on an equipment crate, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. He had gone up to her only to see she had a dark bruise on her cheek. He had asked her angrily who had done it, but he already knew. That night, a match between him and Steiner had ensued, with Randy winning and pounding Scott with a chair long after the referee had announced him victorious.

And here they were now. Randy felt his heart swell with love as his eyes wandered slowly down her body. Their first time had been amazing. They were perfect together and he had never felt as vulnerable laying next to her, cuddling for the first time since high school.

Randy reached out and grasped her arm to bring her close to him. He rested his chin atop her head, wondering how he had ever been able to get someone like Stacy.

Stacy melted into his embrace wordlessly. She heard his heart beating faintly and inhaled his scent. Her lips parted as she closed her eyes and lost herself in him. How could she have known she would fall so deep in love? When she had first met him she had thought he only wanted to get into her pants. But after watching him beat Scott, she realized it was deeper. So she had decided to give him a chance. Being friends with someone like Randy Orton had been harder then she had never imagined. She had never had a friend she wanted to kiss and touch more than him.

The doorbell cut through the silence as Stacy's eyes snapped open. She pulled back from Randy with a smile. "They're here."

Randy scowled as he reached for her once again. "They can wait outside."

"No," reproached Stacy, putting her hands against his chest. "Its cold and its rude to leave our guests standing outside." She giggled as Randy tightened his grip on her and pulled her back against his chest. His lips took hers and he cupped her cheek as he ran his tongue against her bottom lip. He pulled back and looked deep into the eyes he had fallen head over heels for.

"I love you."

Stacy smiled widely as she finally managed to pull away. She intertwined her fingers through his and dragged him along to the front door. Before opening it, she turned to him once again and pressed a hurried kiss to his lips.

"I love you too."

(X X X)

Trish's face lit up in relief as the door swung open.

"Merry Christmas!" greeted Stacy. Without saying a word, Trish stepped between her and Randy to the roaring fire place.

Dave Batista chuckled as he saw the small woman practically sprint to the fire. He had warned her not to wear a skirt, but Trish had insisted it was too cute to wait until summer, and he couldn't say he disagreed.

"Ya cold Trish?" Randy asked sarcastically.

"Well if you and your little girlfriend didn't take so damn long to open the door we would all be a little warmer wouldn't we?" Trish shot back.

Stacy laughed as she shook her head. She shut the door and turned to give Dave a hug.

"Merry Christmas Dave," she said cheerfully.

"Something smells good," said Dave, thumping Randy on the back with almost enough force to knock him over. But Randy only laughed as he did the same.

"Stacy did it all herself," declared Randy. His eyes twinkled as Stacy shot him a warning look.

"Randy, help me with some other stuff in the kitchen," she called. Randy rolled his eyes, but followed her.

"Dave, why did you let me where this skirt?" complained Trish. She held her small hands towards the fire and shot him an accusing look.

"Oh no," Dave objected, making his way over to her. He stood behind her and ran his hands up and down her arms. "I was the one who told you not to wear it, but you know how stubborn you are."

"I am not stubborn," protested Trish. She shook her coat off as Dave took it and laid it on a nearby sofa. She turned to him, with her arms crossed and her head cocked to the side. "But you have to admit, the skirt does look good."

Dave grinned as he shrugged, knowing full well she was fishing for compliments. "I guess it looks ok."

Trish's mouth dropped open as she tried to keep a straight face. She couldn't even _pretend_ to be mad at him when he smiled like that. "You're mean," she stated frowning.

Her lips turned upwards shortly after, though, as Dave took her hand in his and kissed the inside of her wrist. She giggled as his breath tickled her. "Why cant I ever stay mad at you?"

Dave smirked as her tugged on her hand to lead her over to the couch. He sat down heavily, letting out a deep sigh as she settled on his lap. Wrapping his arms securely around her, he looked up into her deep brown eyes.

"Because I'm always right," he said matter-of-factly.

Trish scoffed as she fixed his collar. "You are _way_ too cocky mister," she informed him. She pursed her lips reprovingly as her brows knitted together, not being able to fold his collar down right.

Dave said nothing as he watched her expression go from playful to determined in a matter of seconds. She looked so damn cute, sitting on his lap. Dave felt a sense of completeness as he inadvertently tightened his hold on her. For the life of him, he could not figure out what Trish ever saw in him. She was outgoing and had a major attitude. In fact, the first time he had heard her, she was cursing at another diva. Dave was the complete opposite. He was quiet and reserved. He hardly ever got mad, but when he did, it was enough even to intimidate the tough diva in his arms right now.

Dave had been careful of who he talked to, and none of the divas had been able to "tame the animal" as they called it. He refused to get involved with anyone from work. Not only because he felt it would be a distraction, but because he had gone through a messy divorce. His ex-wife could take the sole responsibility for making Dave so secluded. He thought he had a pretty good handle on himself, but that had been before Trish.

The blond diva had managed to bring him out of his shell with raunchy jokes, and suggestive actions. She was the most straight forward person he had ever met, and he was surprised that she didn't seem the least intimidated by his size. He had learned early that he could stop anyone dead in their tracks with a scowl, and he had made full use of this until Trish had brushed it aside. Slowly, Dave found himself chuckling to himself at a joke Trish had told him earlier in the day, or something she had done. Sure, she was beautiful, but it was her charisma he had fallen for.

He would have had to have been blind not to acknowledge Trish's looks, but her personality prevented him from looking at her as a possibility for a one night stand. He had been tempted to take her many times, but he always held himself back, telling himself it would just get in the way. But she had proved too much. She was relentless in her pursuit and she used her body to her advantage. Sporting low cut shirts, and low riding jeans to make him pay attention to her every move. And finally she succeeded. What Trish had thought would be a fling turned into the deepest relationship she had ever had.

"Do you really think Stacy cooked all this food?" asked Trish, motioning to the two large tables.

Dave shook his head, "Not a chance."

Trish placed her arms around his broad shoulders and settled her head against his neck. She gave a contented sigh as Dave stroked her leg. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as he traced light circles.

"You better stop before I jump you," warned Trish. She gasped as Dave raised his hand and brought it down on her thigh. "That hurts," she whined, looking up at him with large eyes.

Dave pressed his forehead against hers as he rubbed the same spot he had just slapped. "I'm sorry baby," he soothed in his deep voice.

Trish shuddered at his tone. His mere voice was enough to send shivers down her spine. The man could be singing the damn alphabet and Trish would tremble with desire. She smiled at the thought. It was true, Dave was one of the most laid back guys she knew, but even when he was talking about his motorcycle, Trish's mind would wander to sexual thoughts. When he was talking about trying out a new move in the ring, her mind would slip into their own private wrestling matches. But she couldn't help it, every word he spoke was like an aphrodisiac, and every touch would raise her temperature up a notch.

"How do you do it?" murmured Trish against his ear.

Dave turned his head to glance down at the small woman in his arms. "Do what?"

"You make me feel like I've never felt before," replied Trish, pressing her lips to his cheek. She pulled back and shot him a coy smile as she bit her bottom lip.

"I better be the only one who makes you feel like this," warned Dave. "Cuz if anyone else makes you as wet as I do, we're going to have a problem."

Trish's cheeks tinged with red as she lightly punched his abs. "Dave!"

Dave laughed as he took a hold of the string of lace from her shirt between his teeth. He unraveled it from its neat bow and pressed a hard kiss to her chest.

"You better stop," cautioned Trish, removing her hands from his shoulders and retying her bow. "Stacy and Randy are gonna walk back here and wonder why the hell my shirt is falling apart."

"Let them wonder," whispered Dave as he suddenly turned over and pinned Trish underneath him. She giggled in delight as he tickled her mercilessly. He was hardly ever this forthright. One of the things she liked most about him was how hard he made her work to get him in bed. He was the ultimate teaser and Trish loved it. He would run his hand up and down her thigh in public only to stop abruptly. He would give her a deep kiss seconds before her match that would tempt her to run after him and forget the whole show. Sometimes people joked that her and Dave had switched roles. That she was the horny guy and he was the stripper that allowed you to look but not touch. But fortunately for her, Dave allowed her to touch as much as she wanted, and she could never get enough.

The sudden ring of the doorbell interrupted them and Trish rolled her eyes at Dave who was smiling down at her. "Did you plan this?"

Dave chuckled as he raised himself to his feet and picked her up like a small child. Trish took hold of his hand and stepped in front of him to prevent him from reaching the door. He raised a brow at her but she put a finger to his lips.

"I love you, but you know that right?"

Dave warmed at the plain affirmation of her feelings for him. Of course he knew. Trish was too blunt for her own good and he could read her feelings even if she didn't put them into words. He bent down to look her straight in the eye and kissed the tip of her nose before giving her one of the deep kisses that made Trish's knees go weak every single time.

"But you know I love you even more, right?"

(X X X)

John Cena glared at the big wreath that hung from the door as if the brightly decorated object had offended him. He stamped his feet more in frustration than the cold which was making its way inside his simple black hoodie. There was no way in hell he was going to admit he was cold to her. She would only shake her head and tell him how she had told him to wear something warmer.

"Where the fuck are these people?" he muttered fiercely.

"You just rang the doorbell John. And are you completely incapable of saying a sentence without cursing?" The red haired diva beside him shook her head as she hugged herself tighter. There was no way in hell she would admit that she was also wondering why the door hadn't opened. He would just shake his head and tell her how he had told her not to wear that thin shirt.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" said John angrily. He glared sideways at her as she crossed her arms around herself and pointedly ignored him. He was pissed enough as it was. His head snapped back to the door as it finally opened. Trish and Dave smiled back at them as they stepped aside to let them through. John stalked past them without so much as a nod of acknowledgment.

Christy almost screamed in anger as she stepped inside. She plastered a smile on her lips as she turned to Dave and Trish who were looking on in amusement.

"John is an asshole, but Merry Christmas!" she gave the couple a brief hug and made her way to the table. She poured herself a glass of punch and took a quick swig only to wrinkle her nose in disapproval. "There's no alcohol in this," she stated.

"You can find the alcohol in the kitchen," a voice behind her said.

Christy turned around and saw Stacy and Randy grinning at her. There were way too many happy people in her opinion. "Merry Christmas," she repeated flatly.

"Didn't you forget the 'John is an asshole' part?" called Trish.

"What did he do now?" asked Randy, his eyes showing the laughter he was keeping inside.

"He got us kicked out of a restaurant!" said Christy exasperated. "He's lucky the guy didn't press charges. God I cant take him anywhere!"

Stacy held a hand to her mouth to muffle a giggle. "What happened?"

"This dumbass was hitting on her right in front of me," said John walking up behind Christy. He gave her a glare as he continued. "Says he wanted an autograph, she gave him one. He wants me to take a picture, I take it. Then he asks for a hug and a kiss and my _girlfriend _gives him one. Then the fucker actually gives her his number and asks her to dance."

"I wasn't going to call him!" interrupted Christy.

"But you danced with him didn't you? How fun do you think it was to watch you get groped by some pervert in front of me?" John breathed heavily as he struggled to maintain his cool.

"Are you blind?" fumed Christy turning to face John. "He wasn't groping me!"

"Looked like it to me," said John, reaching to take her glass and swallowed what was left. He made a face as he set it down. "There's no alcohol in this."

Stacy laughed. "Man you guys really wanna get drunk don't you? There are drinks in the kitchen."

"I'll get them," said Christy. She pushed John aside as she started making her way to the much needed alcohol. She didn't get far, however, as John walked behind her and lifted her off the ground to place her behind him.

"I'll get it," he said.

"You're so immature!" yelled Christy chasing after him. He made it through the door before her and stood on the other side so as not to let her in.

"John! Get out of the way and let me in!" Christy pounded on the door and finally turned her back to the doorway to try to push it open. Suddenly, John stepped away from the door and it swung open to leave Christy on her bottom as she fell.

"I hope that hurt," smirked John.

Christy clenched her fists in anger as she rubbed her behind. She shot up and glared up at him.

"You suck."

John chuckled at her attempt to hurt his feelings. "Actually_ you _suck. And you're pretty good at it too."

Christy pushed him away as far as she could which wasn't far enough. "You are so stupid! I don't even know why I put up with your bullshit." She shook her head as she crossed her arms across her chest. She knew exactly why she put up with him, but she would never admit it to him.

Their relationship had had a tumultuous start, and nothing had changed. But that was to be expected when two strong personalities were put together. John shrugged as he turned and began to search for the bottle of alcohol. Christy's eyes followed him as he opened and closed the cabinets loudly. Everything about John was loud. He never kept quiet about anything. How could she forget the first words he had ever spoken to her?

She had been sitting in a bar, bored out of her mind when he had suddenly come up to her and told her his Italian sausage would fill her up just right. Christy had been tempted to throw her drink in his face, but instead broke down into a fit of giggles. She wasn't sure if it was the large amount of drinks in her system or the fact that he looked hot, but she had accepted his invitation to the dance floor. What followed was more sexual innuendo that kept both of them awake during Vince's meetings or press conferences. No one else could understand why they both laughed when someone said "come" or "hard". Their playful banter made Christy feel giddy and it was a refreshing feeling in midst of all the pressure.

Finally one night at one of the company parties, Christy had challenged him to prove if all he said was really true. He had been all too eager to show her and she couldn't say she regretted it. Even while they were putting their clothes back on, Christy wanted nothing more to than to tear them off again. After mulling it over for a few days, Christy had come up with a proposition. Sex with no strings attached. "Fuck buddies" as John fondly called it. He had agreed readily and they had sealed the deal on his dressing room floor. Christy kept telling herself it would never work out. That he was a way to release frustrations and nothing more. But what could explain the feeling of anger whenever she saw him flirting with another girl? There were many times they would end up having sex just to prove to themselves it was only a physical relationship. But the whole thing had blown up when John had knocked out a guy he saw leaving Christy's room at two in the morning.

After much pleading for him to calm down, Christy had explained that she had indeed had every intention of sleeping with him. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had told him shyly that she only wanted him; all to herself. John asked her to go steady, and once again they sealed the deal on the floor.

"Where the fuck is it?" John glared at Christy as if she had hidden it from him.

"I don't know," answered Christy quietly. Sometimes she would think about breaking up with him. She would be spared of his sudden outbursts and fits of jealousy. But then she realized it was those things that made her love him. Yes, _love_. Christy had loved few men in her life; her father, grandfather, and her first boyfriend. But she was sure she loved John. As much as she tried to deny it, his fiery temper had her totally and absolutely, in love.

But fear that he wouldn't reciprocate her feelings kept her mouth glued shut. Christy was terrified of putting herself out there and being brushed aside. She would rather keep the knowledge to herself and bite her tongue every time he did something sweet to evoke her feelings. She had come dangerously close to making her feelings known earlier that year when he had taken her to a car show. She loved anything to do with motors and she had told everyone this, but he was the only who ever did anything about it. She had almost bitten her tongue in half when he had turned to her with a hopeful expression on his face and asked her if she liked it.

"I love…it." She had turned away before she noticing the disappointed look on his face.

"Do you think Stacy lied?" asked John irritated. "There's nothing here. I swear I'll make her skinny ass go to the store right now and buy us some Jack Daniels."

Christy let through a small smile. "I thought you didn't like to drink?"

John snorted as he pounded on the tabletop. "Congratulations, you're the reason I finally started."

Christy stuck her tongue out at him childishly, not being able to come up with a smart retort.

"You wanna do that again?" he challenged, walking towards her.

Christy began backing away as she held her hand out in front of her to try to stop his advances. "I have heels on, John. It wouldn't be fair if you chased me around."

"Who told you I play fair?" asked John. He lunged towards her and Christy shrieked as she sidestepped him. She pushed the door open and tried to get away fast, but her heels made the task impossible. She gasped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and lift her in the air once again.

"Put me down!" John set her down on her feet only to twirl her around to face him. He pressed her small frame against his and slapped her ass firmly. Christy groaned as she felt the sting.

"You're always too rough," she complained. Her eyes twinkled as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," he teased. He lowered his head and took her lobe in his teeth to emit a loud groan of mild pain and pleasure. She pushed him away and placed her hands on her hips, looking at him with mock anger.

"You know I can get you arrested," she declared. "Tying me up against my own will, spanking me until I'm practically crying, leaving all these marks…" she trailed off as she shook her head.

"So can I," countered John. "_You're_ the one who leaves scratches on my back, and welts from that whip of yours." He took her arm and pulled her against his chest to give her a tight hug. He would never have thought he and Christy could fit together so well. He knew what everyone said about them. How they were the Bobby and Whitney of the WWE. They fought all the time and made up with angry sex that left both of them thinking they had taught the other a lesson. But he wouldn't have it any other way. The girls he had been with before didn't have Christy's spunk. They wouldn't dare have sex in an elevator or in the backseat of a car while Randy and Stacy were in the front. But Christy was up for anything, and she didn't hesitate to tell him exactly what she thought. If his match sucked, she would tell him outright. If he was looking for someone to take his frustrations out on, she would go toe to toe with him.

"Aww, you guys are under the mistletoe!"

Stacy's voice rang through the air as she pointed to the green decoration above their heads.

Christy turned to John with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I don't wanna kiss this jerk," she teased. She was cut off as John's lips found hers and pressed hard. His tongue forced his way inside her mouth as he almost crushed her against his chest. He pulled back abruptly to leave a flushed Christy staring up at him.

"Look guys, she's horny," announced John turning to smirk at the others.

Christy's face turned redder as she swatted at his arm. "I hate you!" she cried.

"That's too bad," said John, turning back to her.

"Why?" asked Christy.

"Cuz I love you," he replied lowly.

Christy's smile froze as she realized what he had just said. Millions of emotions swirled through her as her vision blurred. How long had she waited to hear him say those words?

She buried her face in his neck and mumbled something.

"What was that?" asked John loudly. His finger tipped her chin up to meet his gaze and he saw that her eyes were shining.

"I said I love you too you jackass."

John's face broke into a wide smile as he kissed her softly.

"But I'm _your_ jackass right?"

Christy gave a shaky laugh as she nodded her head to confirm his inquiry.

"You're my lovely jackass."


End file.
